


Traveling Through Timelines

by Hell_Serpent



Series: We're Everywhere Yet Nowhere. [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Attempt at Humor, Blame Nagisa and his tolerance for his bullshit, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Written Seriously, Defenestration At Its Finest™, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Karma likes to mess with people and Nagisa is done™, Karma's hair keeps getting on fire, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Ritsu is such a troll, Shock Collars, There's a chase scene, These two will be the death of Karasuma, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time travel is hard, Will make a serious one later, and in some way it fits them perfectly, by far my best shitpost work, im crying happy tears, is this really time travel?, more of a dimension travel if you ask me, other dimensions, these two are too chaotic, these two are too fun to write with, you can write them in any scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: In which, Nagisa and Karma accidentally travel back through time and messing up a lot of timelines.





	1. Can I Get Some Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short since i really need to manage my drafts and i have a ton of time travel fics with different plots and it's hard making a full circle time travel

"Excuse me! Two of these, please." A man spoke up as Nagisa perked up and smiled, turning around, "I'm sorry sir, could you-" The teen spluttered when he saw the man, blinking in surprise.

 

"Karma?!" At this, some of his classmates and Karma him self turned to Nagisa when they heard his outburst.

 

"What is it Nag-" Karma stopped and looked shocked himself when he saw the man, a few of the classmates blinked, seeing that the stranger was in fact real.

 

"Yup, that's my name, don't wear it out." The older Karma laughed as he leaned into the chair, "Man, visiting the past is fun."

 

"What the- How?!" Nakamura waved her arms about at A!Karma, confusion written on her face.

 

"Duh, time travel." He replied simply, as if that was a normal response. He laughed again when Bitch-sensei and Karasuma went out to see the commotion only to blanch as well.

 

"I leave you for five minutes and you go messing with our past selves." Everyone turned to look and yell out in surprise when they see another Nagisa, except this one had shorter hair and seemed to be holding a tablet.

 

"Aw but it's fun, Nagi~" The older Nagisa only shook his head and sat beside the tall redhead, placing down the tablet and a hologram lifted up. Quickly, the bluenette got to work, typing in various codes as he mumbled.

 

"We'll answer you're questions later, for now can we get something to drink real quick? I don't know about this asshole but I'm thirsty." His younger self could only blink and nod, eyes wide as he was dumbfounded before quickly signing to Nakamura who in turn nodded and went inside class.

 

The class couldn't help but stare as they watched how the older Karma ate professionally, it was a bit weird and seeing the older Nagisa down coffe as if it was keeping him alive was also weird.

 

The two suddenly stopped, chacking their watches simultaneously before stretching, "Alright, ask away."


	2. Get Back To Your Cells.

Before the teachers and students alike could begin their interrogation they were cut off by two other adults climbing out of a portal.

 

"NAGISA SEVERUS SHIOTA!" "KARMA HAVOC AKABANE!"

 

"Ah shit," The older Karma huffed, standing up as his companion began to stretch. "It's the Karasumas."

 

With that, they sped off, the blonde and ravenette running after them, "GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST-"

 

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE STAYING IN YOUR HOUSES BITCH-SENSEI!" To everyone's surprise, it was Nagisa who yelled that sentence as they watch the four run around and dodge/catch each other.

 

Sugino could only watch the scene until he blinked and looked at the younger Nagisa, something dawning upon him.

 

"Your middle name is Severus?"


	3. Nagisa-sensei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A h a, I should be studying but here I am.

It was a normal day for Class 3-5 in Paradise High, "Now who can tell me-"

 

Until a figure crashed through the windows making all the students yell out in surprise, their teacher tensing up as he eyed the figure only to blink.

 

The man groaned as he got up, gaining more gasps but the blue haired adult just glared at the window, "What in fucking hell, Karma?!"

 

Another man, this time with red blazing hair - it was red and actually  _on fire what the actual_ ** _fuck._** \- jumped in, flinging more shards that thankfully didn't hit anyone.

 

The other was wheezing as he clutched his stomach but still effortlessly dodged the kick to the balls from the shorter man, "I can't  _breath-_ "

 

"And you never will!" The short man of seething annoyance swung another kick that hit Karma in the face, effectively knocking out the man.

 

Nagisa and his class could only watch his doppelganger grab the larger body and lift it with ease, - seriously  ** _what the actual f u c k is going on?_** \- mumbling about where to hide the body.

 

It was when azure met azure did the familiar stranger blink, lips parting as he recalled something and smiled.

 

"Hey other me, think you could help me toss him out the window?"

 

Is this even real-


	4. More Of Them?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Beta U #1

"Will you two just stand still?!"

 

"Never, ya blonde bitch!"

 

The past class E and their teachers could only sweatdrop as the four still continued, if it wasn't for the fact  _another_ portal opened, they would have probably going to do it for hours.

 

In came out, Nagisa and Karma. Except the latter was being carried over the former's shoulder and-

 

"Why the hell is his hair on fire?!"

 

"You can barely see the actual hair what the fu-"

 

BU#1 Nagisa stopped as he walked over, "Hey, nice to see ya."

 

BU#2 Nagisa simply smiled and handed *cough*  _threw_ *cough* BU#2 Karma to BU#1 Karma making the two topple into a heap, the Karma with flaming hair getting up with a groan.

 

"Great, now there's twice the bullshit." BU#1 Karasuma groaned as he rubbed his head.


End file.
